dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Factory III: Savage Planet
|cinematography = Dave Bromley|edited_by = Corbin Black Green|production_companies = Everything Can't Go Wrong Now! Productions Brock Loves Duchess El TV Kadsre Films|distributor = El TV Kadsre Films|release_date = November 14, 1991|country = El Kadsre North El Kadsre|image1 = Hero Factory III Savage Planet poster.png|caption1 = El Kadsreian theatrical release poster}} Hero Factory III: Savage Planet is a 1991 science-fiction tokusatsu superhero Inter-El Kadsreian film. It is the eighteenth Technic Heroes installment and the third Hero Factory installment. Plot After completing a mission, new hero Rocka picks up a distress call from Aldous Witch, a professor who had been banished from the Hero Factory. Going against orders, Rocka heads towards the abandoned city of Sydney to save Aldous Witch. Upon landing, Rocka is attacked by a group of Fangz, under the control of Aldous, who had mutated into Witch Doctor due to the radiation exposure. Meanwhile, Rotor and XPlode find a corpse in a jungle on a planet. Rotor begins the play the spine of the corpse like a piano seguing into a scene featuring bumbling club owners Benny Smith and Georgie "Pie" Duncan, who are hosting Tesh and Band at their El Kadsre City venue, Club B.S.G.D. Back at the Hero Factory, Stormer, Furno, Bulk, Stringer, and Nex are equipped with new weapons and armor and sent to Sydney to save Rocka. They find Rocka and also learn about Witch Doctor, and his plan to harvest all the quaza from the planet, which will kill it. After giving Rocka his 3.0 armor, the heroes locate an ancient transporter that will take them to a temple where Witch Doctor is loading quaza. Benny and Georgie suddenly are teleported to the temple, wherein they attempt to fight Witch Doctor but fail and are captured. The heroes split into 2 teams: Furno, Stringer and Nex, and Rocka, Stormer and Bulk. Furno's team explores the jungle while Rocka's team takes the transportation system to the temple, but are shrunk in the process. While exploring, Furno's team is attacked by a Waspix and a Scorpio. After a quick battle, Furno removes the quaza spikes from Waspix, releasing it from Witch Doctor's power. Furno's team also rescues Benny and Georgie. They then head for the temple, where Rocka and Bulk have been captured by Witch Doctor. At the temple, Furno and Stringer remove a quaza spike from Scorpio, and it attacks Witch Doctor. Witch Doctor turns a Raw-Jaw unto Scorpio while his blimp containing all of the planet's quaza starts to lift off. Nex re-powers the transporter, and brings Stormer, Bulk, and Rocka back to normal size. While Stormer attacks Witch Doctor, Furno and Rocka decide to surprise Witch Doctor. Rocka emerges from the temple in his XL form, and charges. They briefly fight, and as Witch Doctor is about to strike Rocka, Stormer steals his staff and breaks it into pieces. Bulk and Furno get the blimp to fall into the temple, releasing the quaza back into the planet. They leave the planet with Witch Doctor in custody, and the planet heals itself once more. Cast * Goro Yukimura as Preston Davis/Stormer * Darren Nye as Duncan Foster/Bulk * Hiroto Cross as Jimi Satou/Stringer * Penny Caetlin as Jack Kelvin/Furno * Natasha Mills as Barbara Hanarets/Breez * Newt Hargrave as Mark Bradley/Surge * Aoi Hikaru as Takuma Naoka/Rocka * Kayne Sammie as Julius Lorraine/Nex * Brock Baker as Nathan Lorraine/Evo * Budi Wyatt as Zib * Deven Elliott as Lenny Jon * as Benny Smith * as Georgie "Pie" Duncan * Sten Vinter as Aldous Witch/Witch Doctor * Lex Sinclair as XPlode (costume; does not have any lines) ** Lex also performs as one of the lounge acts in the film * David Howard as Rotor (costume) ** Liz English as Rotor (voice) Production The movie was filmed in El Kadsre City, , , , , and . Hero Factory III: Savage Planet ''is the first film shot in Australia that isn't produced by Film Australia. Unlike previous ''Technic Heroes installments, it was intended as a new vehicle for Chicago DJ's and , who had a comedy subplot as the characters Benny and Georgie, which merges with the actual plot midway through. The film also features several "lounge acts" (including Mr. Caillou, The Fantastic Sixty-Seven, Tesh and Band, and Lex Sinclair), who's scenes were added after Sung Gim and Liam Benson watched the 1983 Argentinian film Los Extraterrestres, and of which are explained as Benny and Georgie running a dance club they perform at. Rinava, Razor, The Given Takers, Kitty, the Eirabourne cast of Starlight Express, and the cast of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Coming Out of Their Shells Tour also perform in the film. Category:1991 Category:1991 films Category:Films Category:Fictional films Category:El Kadsre Category:El Kadsreian films Category:Technic Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:El TV Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Tokusatsu films Category:Films with Acura sound Category:Pasi Peure Category:Deven Elliott Category:Liam Benson Category:Sung Gim Category:1990s Category:1990s films